1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. Also, example embodiments relate to thin film transistors and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are used as switching devices in flat panel display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus or an organic light emitting display apparatus. The mobility or leakage current of the TFTs may be greatly affected by the material and/or the state of a channel layer of the TFT, which is a path along which charge carriers move.
In commercially produced liquid crystal display apparatuses, the channel layer of the TFT is mainly an amorphous silicon layer whose charge mobility is approximately 0.5 cm2/Vs and, thus, very low. Therefore, it is difficult to increase the operational speed of the commercially produced liquid crystal display apparatuses.
Accordingly, research is being conducted on using other materials as the channel layer of the TFT, whose charge mobility may be higher than that of the amorphous silicon layer.